


Been Around the World with a Punk Rock Band

by SalamanderGoo



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, THERE’S ONLY ONE BED, extistenial stuff, idk - Freeform, they don’t even kiss, they end up together tho I promise, this is kinda all over the place, you know where that’s going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderGoo/pseuds/SalamanderGoo
Summary: Title from Cecelia and the Satellite by Andrew McMahonThere’s one bed in the hotel room.  They’re full of adrenaline until they aren’t.





	Been Around the World with a Punk Rock Band

Brian huffed as he pulled Dan’s bag out of the elevator. “What did you pack?”

“Stuff.” Dan shrugged, giggling as he went to unlock the hotel room door. “Having trouble keeping up, old man?” His voice was rough from the concert they’d just finished, but it had the usual soft tone it always seemed to carry. 

“Oh, not at all, pillow princess. Just admiring the view.” He flipped Dan off with his free hand. 

Dan just laughed, which made Brian pout. Dan had been less... reactive to his flirtation lately. It made it feel less fun and more... real.

And he didn’t like that whole... dealing with emotions thing one bit.

Dan’s voice broke him from his thoughts. “Shit. There’s only one bed.”

“Isn’t this how all the best romances begin? I can call down to the front desk, ask if the have a knife to cut the ever growing tension between us.” Brian just dragged their bags into the room, unceremoniously dumping them on the floor as he headed to the window.

“You’re not concerned?”

“Dan, I’m an adult. I can deal with my obvious gay feelings for you. And I don’t take up that much room in bed. Of course I’m not concerned.” He opened the curtains, looking out at the city, at the sky where the sun was slowly setting on the horizon. It was a nice view.

“I guess. Do you want the shower first?”

“Yeah, thanks. I’m feeling nice today. Maybe I’ll leave some hot water.” As he opened his bag, he felt Dan’s hand on his hip.

“You’re so good to me.” It was... sincere, almost. Like Dan really meant it, like there was no room for joking in this moment.

Something in Brian’s chest seized and he knew he was blushing. He stood up far too fast, holding clothes and his toiletries. “I do my best.” He practically had to choke out the words, so utterly taken aback and flustered.

The door nearly slammed behind him as he nearly sprinted into the bathroom, trying to get his heartbeat back under control. This was fine. He was fine.

He started to undress, mind racing. Dan had been more willing lately. Running with his jokes more, not breaking physical contact, flirting back... it was more than Brian’s heart could handle.

He turned the water on, keeping it cold. It rushed over his heated skin, taking away the heat from the summer air outside, from his own embarrassed flush.

Brian came out of the bathroom feeling much better. He could breathe easier now, having just run through prime numbers in his head while showering. That always seemed to calm him, as nerdy as it was.

He sat on the bed, watching as Dan dug through his bag before ducking into the bathroom. That was something years of knowing each other gave them. They could just exist in the same place without worry, without a second thought. They knew each other nearly as well as themselves.

And Brian made himself comfortable, plugged in his phone to charge, and grabbed the remote for the tv. He flipped through channels and settled on some reruns of Whose Line, just resting.

He was tired. Of course he was, they were halfway through a tour and this was their fourth hotel room. He kept joking that he missed the smell of his house. Which wasn’t much of a joke, since he did.

He sighed and laid back, head pressed against the wood of the headboard, eyes slowly scanning the ceiling, subconsciously tracing patterns in the ugly 70s style popcorn ceiling. He didn’t look up when Dan came out of the bathroom, hair damp, clothed in old pajamas.

“Dan?”

“Hm?”

“You ever just think about how tiny we are?” His mind was running in circles, exhaustion chasing its own tail.

“Sometimes.” Dan sat on the bed, glancing at the tv a moment and snorting derisively at a bit. “But that’s relative, as you’re always so quick to point out.” He worked on untucking blankets, the soft rustling beginning to untangle thoughts in Brian’s mind, line them up easier. “Think about how un-tiny we are compared to other things. There’s so much shit that’s just... infinitesimal compared to us. And us to other things too, yeah, but if we don’t matter to those things, why let them matter to us?”

As Brian stared at Dan, he couldn’t help but to consider how different this moment felt to when they’d gotten there, all adrenaline filled and giddy. Now they were feeling the crash, the exhaustion that went bone deep. And he was feeling everything he’d ever felt for Dan at once. He wanted to... to kiss him, and hold him, and be under him, be closer, be closer, be ever closer. He wanted to be touching Dan in some way, in anyway. And he was going to say that for once! But all that came out was a soft “huh.”

Dan smiled as he got in bed, letting his head fall onto a pillow. “Yeah. I can be profound too sometimes.” He reached out, squeezing Brian’s elbow. “You okay? You seem... vacant tonight. Tour gettin to you?”

“Something like that.” The words were supposed to come out even and calm like always, but his voice broke, and they sounded shaky and unsure. His head was spinning.

Dan sat up, lightly tugging Brian’s arm, pulling him close. “Come here man. I know, it’s exhausting.”

Brian clung to Dan, a tight hug he just wanted to be swallowed by. He wanted to stay here forever, just wrapped up in that love Dan always seemed to radiate. It was warm and safe here, shutting up the parts of his mind that were too loud.

Dan didn't ask questions. It was nice and it was something close to silent, just the sound of the buzzing air conditioner, quiet conversations as people traversed the halls outside their room, quiet talking and laughter and applause from the tv. This was okay.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that, couldn't even get a good grasp on the way time was passing by. Finally, he sat back on his heels with a tired sigh. Dan still didn't ask questions, just watched him a moment and reached around him to shut the tv off with the remote. It was just them. It hadn't been just them in awhile, the chaos of concerts and youtube and everything. Dan gave him a soft smile, sending his heart into a tizzy. His head stayed okay though.

"Ready to try and sleep? We're back on the road tomorrow, but I think we can get away with sleeping in."

Sleeping in meant until maybe 7, but that was okay.

"Yeah." He felt like there was more to say, but nothing else seemed to be ready to be said. He switched off the lights and laid down, sighing after a moment. "I didn't take my contacts out."

Dan started to giggle, and that was infectious, their laughter filling the quiet room. Dan rolled onto his side and started nudging Brian. "Go take them out then. You'll be all whiny if your eyes are dry because you left them in."

Brian nodded, swatting at Dan's hands as he got up. "Stop it, you jerk." He fumbled through the dark to the bathroom. 

Dan hummed while waiting for Brian to come back, busying himself with something on his phone. He yawned, laying down and stretching out. The bathroom light flipped off as Brian came back, collapsing in the bed. "Okay, I think I'm good now."

"Good." Dan rolled onto his side, his arm loosely sliding around Brian's waist. "Hey... you okay? I know you've been taking on a lot of the stress lately."

"...I'm okay." He laid on his side so he could face Dan, face lightly pressing against Dan's shirt. He... smelled nice. There wasn't the smell of the heady detergent of the hotel room, of the generic soaps in the bathroom... just Dan and the fabric softener he used, his sweet smelling shampoo, his arms wrapped gently around Brian... this was good. This was the closeness he always craved but seldom seemed to recieve. Tears seemed to sting his eyes, all these emotions hitting him so hard, but he just sighed tiredly, closing his eyes as they faded away.

He thought Dan might've fallen asleep by then, but then he was talking again, his voice a faint rumble against where Brian's forehead was on his chest. "You know..." His voice was sleepy, but almost too aware. "I think I fell in love with you. ...Am in love with you."

Brian was silent for a long moment. "...really?"

"Yeah." His voice seemed to ghost across the top of Brian's head. "If that's weird or-"

"No, no, no. It's... it's good. Because I'm pretty sure I've been in love with you."

"Oh!" There were a few more beats of silence, both of them a little bit too tired for a discussion of this weight. "That's rad, man."

"Yeah." He looked up at Dan. "...What now?"

"Wanna be my boyfriend?"

"Yeah, that'd be really nice." He snuggled closer, practically burying his face in Dan's chest, yawning. They didn't talk anymore, Dan's face against the top of his head as he fell asleep.

The next morning, Brian wasn't sure if the night had been a dream or not. But then Dan slid his hand across the table as they sat at the hotel's free breakfast, and that quelled all of Brian's fears and soothed his anxieties.

And everything would be just fine.


End file.
